


Liminal

by Accal1a



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Magnus spontaneously takes Alec to a beautiful beach.Square #22 - Beach





	Liminal

**Author's Note:**

> I spent half of this fic telling Lemon Squad that it was so fluffy I was going to die...

Magnus was gaping at Alec, so much so that Alec was actually starting to get concerned that he'd short-circuited.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Magnus blinked, coming back to himself. “I'm sorry, Alexander. I just...you've never seen the sea?”

“Umm...no? I've been a bit busy with...and anyway Idris is landlocked and New York is...” 

“Right. We're going.” Magnus interrupted, standing up and then snapping his hands so that they were both dressed in cool linen trousers and cotton shirts. 

Magnus' shirt was garish to the extreme, but he'd held back with Alec, leaving him in black trousers and a beautiful forest green shirt that brought out his eyes.

“Magnus?”

“Shush,” Magnus said, reaching for his boyfriend's hand to pull him up from the sofa, “shall we?”

Alec just laughed. Being Magnus Bane's boyfriend was certainly never dull.

~~~

It was Alec's turn to short-circuit.

They'd stepped through the portal onto a soft sandy beach, the warm sand heating Alec's feet making him look down and wiggle his toes in it, the feeling unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Magnus watched the look on Alec's face with fondness, loving the way this once brusque and staid Shadowhunter was now taking joy in such a simple thing.

“Look up.” Magnus said softly, squeezing Alec's hand to get his attention.

Alec did so and was completely taken aback.

“Wha...” He said, unable to even form the question he wanted to ask. 

What he was seeing was unbelievable and completely mesmerising. He could hear the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, the sound of gulls crying as they circled in the air, and the soft breathing of the man he loved next to him.

Alec took a step forward, almost not of his own volition. He wanted to be closer to the vast expanse in front of him, even if it scared him too. It was just so _big_ , his brain couldn't really comprehend it.

“Can we...” He said, pulling on Magnus' hand.

“Of course, Alexander.”

Alec led Magnus down to the water, but he stopped just short of it, suddenly not sure now that he was there.

A wave crested and then washed over their feet and Alec jumped slightly at the cool feeling of the water, but then smiled, pulling Magnus with him into the sea until the water was up to their shins.

“This is...” Alec started, still not able to form complete sentences, this was just amazing, and he couldn't believe that he was getting to stand here with Magnus, couldn't believe he could be this happy.

Alec turned, feeling his feet squish into the soft sand and comparing it to the dry sand that he'd felt a few minutes ago. He pulled Magnus in closer so that he could put his hands around his waist.

“Thank you.” He breathed.

Feeling overwhelmed with how much he loved the man in front of him, Alec couldn't help leaning in and placing the softest kiss against his lips, reminding him of the time that he'd kissed him after their disastrous first date.

“I love you, Magnus.” He said once he'd pulled away.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus replied, then smiled, “would you like to build a sandcastle?”

The joyous giggle that escaped from Alec's mouth at the suggestion made Magnus' heart swell. He vowed then and there to do whatever he could for the rest of his life to make Alec laugh like that.

When they got out of the water and Magnus snapped a bucket and spade into existence, Alec immediately sat cross legged down on the sand, pulling Magnus down with him.

Magnus wanted to hate the Shadowhunters for failing to raise their children without any happiness, without doing things like this; but he found he couldn't, not if he got to introduce his partner to the simple joys of life.

This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> ...but I did (barely) survive it.


End file.
